Be Mine
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Yugi es un joven cervatillo que ha caído enamorado de un Tigre ¿Que hará por conseguir estar junto a él aunque sea una vez? Blindshipping


La primavera había llegado y con ello la temporada de apareamiento, el pequeño cervatillo veía a las jóvenes parejas disfrutando de las mieles que destilaba el amor correspondido del cual carecía y es que él se había enamorado de quien menos espero, un tigre era el objeto de su amor, día y noche no paraba de suspirar.

–Hey Yug –hablo la gacela que se acercaba a él– dime que no es lo que creo que es –el joven ciervo suspiro ante su respuesta la gacela negó con su cabeza– la temporada de apareamiento ya casi acaba deberías darte prisa –pero la vista del joven ciervo seguía observando a lo lejos al tigre que dormía una siesta– compréndelo son diferentes eso jamás podrá ser y no lo digo por la diferencia de especies sino más bien por el tipo de alimentación de cada uno lo más seguro es que después de follarte te devorara.

El ciervo suspiro– lo sé Jonouchi pero no puedo evitarlo me eh enamorado de él.

–Entonces has lo que Malik y Bakura.

–Pero lo de ellos no fue tan problemático –señalo.

–Vamos era casi la misma situación –sonrió divertido.

–¡Jono! –escucharon la voz de la joven gacela acercándose.

–Es Mai debo irme –dijo sin más.

El ciervo suspiro comprendía lo que decía su mejor amigo pero no creía que fuese tan sencillo, si bien con Malik había funcionado no pensaba que con él sería lo mismo y es que Malik un pequeño zorro se había enamorado de un conejo blanco a quien estuvo cazando por varias semanas hasta volverse él mismo presa del conejo del cual pensaba darse un tremendo festín puesto que durante ese tiempo no había probado bocado alguno y cuando menos se dio cuenta aquel conejo le había tendido una trampa, para colmo después de haberlo hecho suyo ya no pudo comérselo y ahora vivían juntos.

¿Podría pasar algo similar con él y ese bello tigre de bengala? No lo sabía pero comprendía que su cuerpo no aguantaría un día más con el calor que le consumía, ya había tenido ofertas de otras hembras pero su corazón solo latía por ese tigre que dormía plácidamente echado entre el pasto ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? Oh es verdad es un tigre ¿Quién en su sano juicio atacaría a un tigre?

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él recordando las palabras de aquel conejo blanco cuando le preguntaron por la osadía que había hecho al atrapar a su propio enemigo natural "_Coger antes de morir no suena mala idea, soy un conejo el mayor placer que puedo tener es morir haciendo lo que mejor se hacer"_ la sonrisa burlona del conejo estaba presente mientras la mejillas del joven zorro estaban completamente rojas ante la revelación tan franca de su pareja.

Armándose de valor ante las palabras de Bakura fue a él, veía como dormía plácidamente al estar exhorto en aquella silueta exótica no se dio cuenta que había una rama en su camino, el crujido se hizo escuchar, cerró los ojos imaginando lo peor pero al pasar los segundos lo único que noto fue el cambio de posición, ahora estaba boca arriba, trago duro era ahora o nunca.

(_)

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar se había sentido observado por alguien, al principio pensó que era alguna hembra de su especie que le había seguido después de marcharse de la manada, aun recordaba como Anzu le había seguido por varias lunas hasta que al fin le había perdido después de cruzar el río, pero después de llegar a aquel paraíso lleno de tranquilidad sintió una mirada sobre él que no sabía descifrar de donde venía.

Los días habían pasado dándose cuenta que al menos quien le miraba no era un enemigo que quería la disputa del territorio ni mucho menos un carnívoro puesto que a la hora de la caza no se había topado con alguien más que tuviese sus gustos.

Se echó a dormir en el pasto como de costumbre, al ser él un tigre podía disponer sin necesidad de pedir permiso o que alguien le dijera algo si bien su naturaleza le llenaba de privilegios ante el orden jerárquico de la cadena alimenticia lo cierto es que no quería problemas con los demás, es más lo que más le agradaba hacer era dormir además de cazar aunque siempre cazaba lo necesario y no demás.

Un pequeño ruido se hizo escuchar más no hizo caso, tal vez algún ave o algo más pensó ya que aún se sentía cansado y letárgico así que solo estiro sus extremidades y se giró como buen felino perezoso que era pero prontamente sintió un olor familiar, uno dulce que le hizo saborearse, abrió los ojos con pesadez solo para encontrase a un cervatillo encima.

Sus ojos se agrandaron para después afilarse miro los ojos del cervatillo que tenía enfrente ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Quiso preguntar pero antes de poder decir algo el ciervo se adelantó –Por favor se mío por una vez y después cómeme si así gustas –dijo en tono suplicante.

(_)

–¿Comprendes que soy un tigre verdad? –El cervatillo asintió– ¿Sabes que podría comerte ahora mismo?

–Entonces cumple este último deseo por mí –El tigre le miro firme parecía no tener miedo a pesar de haberle llevado a su guarida ¿Qué clase de ciervo era? Al final suspiro, debía admitir que tenía agallas, siseo la cabeza para después de unos segundos dejarse inundar por la luz de la luna llena, poco a poco sus extremidades empezaron a cambiar, sus garras cambiaron a manos y piernas hasta que al final se había vuelto un hombre casi por completo aun sus orejas y cola resaltaban, sus ojos dorados se habían tornado de un color rojo, su cabello en forma de estrella que partía en tres tonalidades, dorado al frente con tres líneas al frente que sobresalían entre el negro del resto de su cabellera que terminaba en purpura– Entonces si eras tú –dijo por lo bajo el ciervo pero el tigre logro escucharlo.

El ciervo se acercó eh hizo lo propio dejándose iluminar por la luz de la luna llena poco a poco su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta tornarse al de un joven humano, el tigre no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el parecido de ambos, las diferencias eran mínimas, su cuerpo era más pequeño y delicado, sus ojos parecían dos joyas de color morado y aquellos cuernos que resaltaban al frente.

–Tú –le señalo– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Yugi –se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Esto es...

–¿Increíble verdad? –dijo amatista.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible? –le miro aun escéptico ante lo que veían sus ojos.

–No lo sé pero entonces mis instintos no me fallaron.

–¿Eh?

–Tú lo sabes ¿No? lo que los antiguos decían, que si dos almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse harían lo que fuese por hallarse sin importar el tiempo y el espacio, algunas cuando debían de partir al inframundo tomaban la apariencia del otro para reconocerse –sonrió– ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

–Yami.

–Entonces Yami un gusto volver a encontrarte –dijo sincero.

El tricolor de orbes rubíes se mordió el labio inferior, conocía ese tipo de historias por uno de los antiguos líderes de su ex manada pero el verlo era diferente, además él era un tigre y ese chico era un cervatillo ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

Sintió sus manos en su rostro había bajado la guardia de pronto sus miradas chocaron, sus orbes temblaron ante la intensidad de su color, poco a poco fue siendo dominado por aquel joven cervatillo.

Sin duda y lleno de aquel abrumador sentir que había reprimido desde un inicio no pudo evitar tomarle del rostro, miro esas joyas rubíes temblar aun así no se apartó, cuando le vio inmóvil deslizo una de sus manos en su cuello mientras la otra le tomaba de la cintura y sin darle tiempo de hacer algo tomo sus labios de la única forma que podía hacerlo, desesperada y torpe, lo cierto es que le deseaba a demasía y si tenía que morir lo haría con gusto pero antes le tomaría a él.

(_)

No comprendía como las cosas se habían tornado así, él era un tigre y aun así había sido dominado ante un pequeño ciervo aquel mismo que le tenía en el suelo con la cadera levantada mientras sucumbía ante sus caricias.

Había introducido su lengua mientras su manos jugaba con su miembro y próstata, de vez en cuando miraba su cola elevarse en el aire mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que se lograban escapar de la boca de su acompañante.

Al sentir que la cavidad ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda saco su lengua del interior para dar paso a uno de sus dedos, si bien su felino acompañante había dado un respingo ante la intromisión se relajó ante el jugueteo que le ofrecía a su próstata con su boca mientras su mano izquierda seguía masajeando su miembro que amenazaba con venirse una vez más en ella.

Un dedo más se introdujo en su entrada, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más arder quería hacerlo suyo ¿Cuántas lunas no había suspirado por tener su compañía? Pero no, debía calmarse, sus instintos podían estarle nublando la mente pero lo que menos quería era dañarle, no a su alma gemela, porque ahora que lo había comprobado comprendía aquella necesidad latente que tenía por ese bello ejemplar.

Sintió su entrada cada vez más accesible para sí mismo un nuevo dedo fue introducido mientras seguía jugando con su miembro y próstata, un poco más de rapidez en sus movimientos, rozo por última vez la punta la cual al sentir la tercera intromisión y como estos amenazaban a ir más profundo no pudo evitar venirse una vez más.

Yami se sentía en el cielo sin lugar a dudas, escucho una pequeña risa de su contraparte se giró a mirarle con el ceño fruncido pero aquel gesto no duro al sentir como su cavidad había sido abandonada, un pequeño chillido de disgusto apareció de su parte, una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del amatista que no dudo en saborear los dedos que en su momentos habitaron su interior.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el acto lascivo de su compañero, él era solo un ciervo y aun así le había hecho sentir el mayor placer de toda su vida, se giró a regañadientes su orgullo no le permitía demostrar más aquella patética visión que dejaba ver.

Sintió sobre su cuerpo el ajeno que ya no le parecía tan desconocido, si bien apenas habían entablado conversación y aquel joven le había hecho una propuesta un tanto disparatada la unión de sus cuerpos le parecía de lo más natural, ¿Era aquello la fundición de dos almas gemelas? Ya lo había escuchado, aquel llamado que nace cuando se logra encontrar pero jamás creyó que en su unión habría tanto en juego, para empezar en su libido se estaba perdiendo al sentir como eran separadas aún más sus piernas y como la punta del miembro de su compañero rozaba su entrada.

–Yami –susurro a su oído con cuidado de que sus astas no le dañaran– lo pondré dentro –su voz pareció derretirlo, tal vez se debía al calor del momento pero en ese instante lo que más deseaba era fundirse con él.

Se separó un poco, miro su espalda arqueada, su cadera arriba, con su mano derecha tomo su propio miembro y lo coloco sobre su entrada para meterlo de la forma más suave y calmada que podía puesto que sus instintos pedían entrar en él de una sola estocada.

Cuando al fin lo metió por completo no pudo evitar sentir derretirse, Yami era perfecto, aquella cavidad parecía ser hecha solo para él, sus paredes húmedas le apretaban, dios solo quería embestirlo pero no podía debía dejar que su amado se acostumbrase, se mordió el labio inferior mientras que su mano izquierda tomo su cadera con fuerza y la derecha tomo su miembro el cual empezaba a mover de arriba abajo.

Un gemido se hizo escuchar, sabía que por su naturaleza jamás admitiría que lo estaba disfrutando pero su cuerpo era más sincero y aquel líquido entre sus dedos además de aquel que hace unos momentos había dejado salir le demostraban que si en efecto aquella noche le estaba llevando al cielo.

Movió sus caderas ante la inmovilidad del menor, él jamás le diría que se moviera por lo cual solo con ese acto daría a conocer su aprobación además ya se sentía harto de solo ser él que gimiera quería ver a ese cervatillo como lo que realmente era, una presa entre sus garras.

Escucho un gemido venir de parte del amatista por lo visto sus movimientos habían hecho efecto a pesar de que era su primera vez haciendo este tipo de acto con alguien de su mismo sexo.

De pronto sus movimientos se volvieron acompañados por el tricolor menor que poco a poco embestía con mayor fuerza, entonces como si no fuese la primer vez de ambos cuerpos juntos empezaron un sincronizado vaivén siendo que cada que el amatista embestía Yami hacia las caderas hacia atrás generando una mayor penetración llenando de placer y éxtasis a los amantes que por primera vez parecía conocer la satisfacción de hacer el amor, porque eso era para ellos aquel contacto físico que tenían solo era una forma para unir aquellas almas que desesperadas querían fundirse en solo una, entonces en una de sus estocadas un gemido aún más agudo logro escuchar por parte de su felino compañero, había encontrado aquel punto dulce que le había hecho sucumbir ante el placer aún más, con ese nuevo hallazgo el amatista intensifico sus movimientos mientras seguía acariciando su miembro de arriba abajo sin detenerse.

Yami se sentía a arrebozar, esto era un placer que jamás había sentido, sus mejillas ardían, el sudor corría por su cuerpo, su cola se había tensado entonces sin más no pudo evitar explotar en la mano del joven el cual al sentir como sus paredes se contraían hizo lo propio en su interior.

Sintió ceder su cuerpo ante el cansancio y poco después sintió su cuerpo encima del suyo, sus labios rozaron su cuello hasta dejar un beso en él.

–¿Estas agotado? –pregunto risueño el menor.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no comprende con quien habla? Él es un tigre –Claro que no –tajo.

–Eso me alegra –rio– aun no acaba la noche– dicho esto empezó a esparcir besos por toda su espalda.

El mayor no pudo sentir un escalofrió ¿A quién demonios había dejado entrar a su morada?

(_)

Sintió los rayos de sol frente a su rostro, abrió con pesadez sus ojos, se encontraba a las afueras de su cueva, aquello no le sorprendió pero lo que sí lo hizo hacerlo fue tener el cuerpo del menor junto a él específicamente su cabeza estaba recostada encima de su pecho mientras dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa.

Pensó en moverse pero no quería despertarlo aun trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado anoche, él siendo quien era había sido devorado por completo por un pequeño cervatillo que como si nada dormía encima de él.

De pronto sintió como se removía en su lugar, oculto su rostro aún más en su pecho tratando de ocultarse de los rayos del sol pero al final este bostezo anunciando como se iba despertando de su ensueño.

Miro sus torpes movimientos al tratar de levantarse, para después ver como este se colocaba frente a él, sus mechones dorados caían hacia al frente ocultando su rostro, pensó que se debía a que ya sabía lo que continuaría después de todo él había dicho que le podría comer después de cumplir su deseo pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo el menor le beso en los labios, fue un beso corto, un simple rose que le dejo en claro al joven tigre que sin ellos ya no podría vivir, entonces miro la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás pensó ver en su vida, aquellas joyas amatistas brillaban mientras le ofrecía una sincera sonrisa.

Era un cervatillo si, ¿Y qué? Podrían decirle tantos argumentos en contra como quisieran pero eso a él no le importaría ya, no después de probar aquel suculento placer que no podía dejar.

–Buenos días Yami –dijo el menor– ¿Creo que ahora me comerás no es así? –ladeo su cabeza mientras le miraba, el aludido sonrió ladinamente, oh si le comería pero no de la forma que el joven cervatillo creía.

Le aferro con sus brazos mientras demandaba aquellos labios ¿Qué importaba la especie? Si ellos eran una misma alma que al fin se había encontrado.

**Fin**

* * *

**Vi la imagen y no me pude resistir, honestamente este oneshot iba a ser un drable pero al final se alargó más (suelo extenderme) en fin me encanto escribir sobre esta parejita (como amo ukear a Yami en mis obras xD) nos seguimos leyendo, besos se les ama.**


End file.
